Feito
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas, principalmente de las parejas SasuSaku y NaruHina.


**Feito:**

**La Cicatriz De La Princesa**

Género: Romance, drama, Fantasía.

Clasificación: + 13.

Advertencias: -

Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku (AnaHanaku) / fanfiction (AnaHanaku) / Hanakuno Hinomino Blog (AnaHime/AnaHanaku/HimeLovex)

Nota del Autor: Oneshoot. Historia mezclado con mitología (griega, romana y nórdica) y la Edad Media.

* * *

><p>Reina:- Esta guerra parece que nunca terminara... (Suspirando) Pero nada se puede hacer para evitarla<p>

(Observando unas flores en un jarrón sobre una mesita)  
>¿?:- Mmm (Sin prestar mucho atención a lo que decía)<br>Reina:- Si tan solo tu padre... Tratara de llegar a algún arreglo  
>¿?:- Mmm<br>Reina:- ¡Sakura! No me estas prestando atención. Esto es muy serio.  
>Sakura:- Lo siento madre, pero... Siempre me dices lo mismo... Y nunca encuentras alguna solución<br>Reina:- No soy la única que debe pensar en una solución. Eres la princesa, es tu deber ayudar a tu pueblo. Eres la única que puede convencer a tu padre  
>Sakura:- Lo haré cuando halles una solución, madre. Con tu permiso me retiro (yéndose)<p>

Minutos después de que Sakura se marchara la Reina se dirige al despacho del Rey. Al entrar se encuentra con el Rey.

Rey:- Que sorpresa, creí que estabas con Sakura. (Sentado mientras observa unos papeles)  
>Reina:- Lo estaba. Pero se fue... Seguramente a hablar con Naruto.<br>Rey:- Siempre están juntos, se nota que se llevan bien  
>Reina:- Así es... Pero vine a hablar sobre la guerra<br>Rey:- ¿Nuevamente con eso?  
>Reina:- No podemos seguir con esto. Solo esta trayendo problemas al Reino, debemos hacer algo<br>Rey:- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?  
>Reina:- Un trato, algo...<br>Rey:- ¿Un trato? ¡Jamás! Solo va a favorecerse ellos mismos  
>Reina:- Entonces... Una alianza por matrimonio<br>Rey:- ¡No voy a casar a nuestra hija con alguno de ellos!  
>Reina:- Una doncella de nuestra corte funcionaria.<br>Rey:- Podría funcionar... Mandare un mensaje al Rey de Hakai para reunirnos y llegar a un arreglo

Mientras tanto en el Reino de Hakai.

¿?:- ¡Sasuke, espera! No soy tan rápida  
>Sasuke:- Hinata siempre es lo mismo... La próxima vez ponete otra cosa, los kimonos no sirven para correr.<br>Hinata:- Se supone que no debo correr. Una princesa no hace eso, además no tengo otra cosa para ponerme. En mi Reino se usa kimono...  
>Sasuke:- Entonces mandate a hacer uno más corto<br>Hinata:- Mi padre se enojaría si me ve con algo así  
>Sasuke:- Tenes más problemas... Deberías ser mas valiente, hacer cosas osadas<br>Hinata:- Una princesa no hace eso  
>Sasuke:- Ya te pareces a mi padre... Últimamente me lo dice muy seguido<br>Hinata:- _Para que no se lo diga, Sasuke es un príncipe fuera de lo común... Demasiado diría yo._  
>Sasuke:- Desde el ultimo combate me lo repite una y otra vez<br>Hinata:- Solo se debe a esta guerra. Si algo le llegara a pasar tendrías que hacerte cargo mientras tu hermano mayor no esta en el Reino  
>Sasuke:- Prefiero acabar con esta guerra. Pero convencer a mi padre es imposible<br>Hinata:- Tal vez si algún miembro de la corte se diera para casarse con algún miembro de la corte del Reino de Hogo...  
>Sasuke:- Suena fácil pero los Reyes del otro Reino no tienen ni hijo ni hija...<br>Hinata:- Hijo no pero si hija  
>Sasuke:- ¿Cómo sabes?<br>Hinata:- Una de mis doncellas tiene una hermana... Que se encarga de la Princesa de Hogo...  
>Sasuke:- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es?<br>Hinata:- Me... Me dijo que tiene ojos verde jade... Cabello rosa chicle... Es muy educada y amable, una verdadera Princesa...  
>Sasuke:- La clase de chica que no me gusta... Pero tal vez sea diferente...<br>Hinata:- ¿Diferente?  
>Sasuke.- De las princesas que conocí ninguna era interesante, tal vez ella sea diferente... Me gustaría conocerla... Y se como hacerlo (Yéndose)<br>Hinata:- ¡Espera! ¡¿Que idea-?

Sasuke se apresura a llegar al Castillo de Hakai. Al llegar se dirige directamente al despacho, donde supone que su padre se allá, para hablar con él.

Sasuke.- (Entrando) Padre... (Viendo la expresión seria de su padre mientras lee una carta) Te vez muy serio... ¿Qué dice la carta para que estés así de serio?  
>Rey:- (Mirando a Sasuke) Es una carta de puño y letra del Rey de Hogo<br>Sasuke:- ¿Del Rey de Hogo? ¿Y qué dice?  
>Rey:- Dice que... (Regresando la mirada a la carta) Desea que nos reunamos para llagar a un acuerdo... Con matrimonio...<br>Sasuke:- Que conciencia, venia a hablarte sobre esa misma idea...  
>Rey:- ¿Misma idea?<br>Sasuke:- Me entere que el Rey de Hogo tiene una hija. Su única hija. Probablemente el Rey querrá que alguna doncella de su corte se casé con un caballero de la nuestra. Pero una unión como esa de nada servirá pero si una unión entre las familias Reales...  
>Rey:- No permitiré que Itachi se case con la hija del Rey de Hogo<br>Sasuke:- ¿Itachi? Él esta "destinado" a ser el Rey de Hakai al igual que ella de Hogo. Según me comentaron es una verdadera princesa, una mujer perfecta... La clase de mujer que buscas para mi...  
>Rey:- ¿Tú casarte con ella?<br>Sasuke:- Cuando su padre fallezca ella se hará cargo del Reino... Pero una mujer no puede ser Reina por lo que su esposo se convertirá en Rey  
>Rey:- Es decir, que sí te casaras con ella el Reino tarde o temprano quedaría en tus manos... Una gran idea. Pero él no lo permitirá<br>Sasuke:- No te debes preocupar por eso, padre. Le haremos creer que me casare con alguna de las doncellas de su corte, las cuales rechazare. Al hacer esto no tendrá otra alternativa que dar a su hija como trato  
>Rey:- ¿Y él aceptara? Dudo que lo haga, siendo su única hija...<br>Sasuke:- Por eso necesito que me dejes a mi hacerme cargo de todo, no importa que problema surja, sabre como solucionarlo

Días después, en Igirisu no Hogo

Sakura:- Dime la verdad ¿Algo esta pasando, Nana...?

Nana:- Me temo que si mi pequeña... Los arreglos con Hakai no van bien. El príncipe ha rechazado a todas las doncellas que el Rey ha ofrecido para el matrimonio

Sakura:- (Poniéndose perfume, sentada frente a un espejo y mesita con diversos artículos de belleza) ¿No hay modo de solucionarlo?

Nana:- Si la hay... Tú... (Con cara de tristeza)

Sakura:- (Levantándose repentinamente y mirando a su Nana) ¡¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

Nana:- El príncipe solo se casara contigo, mi pequeña... (Acercándose a Sakura)

Sakura:- Pero... No puedo... No puedo casarme con alguien que ni conozco, Nana

Nana:- (Sentando a Sakura, comienza a arreglarle el cabello) Y no tendrás que hacerlo, mi pequeña

Sakura:- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nana:- Los hombres son fuerte pero débiles cuando de mujeres se trata. Lo único que debes hacer es enamorarlo

Sakura:- ¿E- enamorarlo? (Mirando a su Nana por el espejo)

Nana:- Si, sí lo enamoras él hará todo lo que le pidas... Podrás convencerlo de que le pida a su padre que haga el arreglo con el Rey... Y así no necesitaras casarte con él (terminando de arreglar el cabello de Sakura)

Sakura:- En pocas palabras usarlo... Aprovecharme de... Él (con una mirada triste)

Nana:- Es la única manera ¿O quieres casarte a la fuerza?

Sakura:- ¡Claro que no! Si es la única forma... Lo are... Una futura Reina debe saber como usar sus encantos a su favor...

Nana:- Para beneficiarse y beneficiar al Reino y a su descendencia, aun si eso significa perder todas sus creencias...

Sakura:- Y a si misma... (Diciéndolo con tristeza)

Nana:- Se que no te agrada esa idea, mi pequeña. Pero es la única forma de acabar con esta guerra

Días después Sakura es llevada al Castillo White, un Castillo que alguna vez le perteneció a la familia más poderosa y amable que fue traicionada por la avaricia de gobernantes que pasaron a ser Reyes del que alguna vez fue Igirisu no Chûritsu; lugar donde se realizaban las negociaciones entre ambos Reinos debido a que era el único lugar Neutral, ya que nadie logro apoderarse del Castillo y sus terrenos. En una de las habitaciones del Castillo White se encontraba Sakura y su Nana.

Nana:- Se lo más amable que sea posible. Usa todos tus encantos para conquistarlo

Sakura:- Si

Nana:- No dejes que te engañe y sobre todo... No te enamores de él...

Sakura:- Si

Nana:- Es hora que te vallas

Sakura:- Si (yéndose)

En los patios del Castillo

Sakura:- _Debo lograr que se enamore de mi... Sea como sea... Solo espero no enamorarme de él... _(Observando unas flores)

Sasuke:- (Observando a Sakura desde lejos) _Con que ella es la princesa... Linda..._ (Acercándose a ella poco a poco)

Sakura:- _Solo espero que sea lindo... Y agradable... Así no me costara conquistarlo_ (Oliendo una rosa blanca)

Sasuke:- Con que tu eres Sakura Haruno...

Sakura:- (Mirando a Sasuke) Usted debe ser... El príncipe... Sasuke Uchiha... Es un placer conocerlo (haciendo un saludo acostumbrado de la realeza)

Sasuke- Eres como me contaron, una "princesa verdadera"

Sakura:- Disculpe pero no entiendo

Sasuke:- Deja de tratarme de usted...

Sakura:- Con la condición de que me explique lo de "princesa verdadera"

Sasuke:- Quero decir que sigues todas las reglas de comportamiento. Te comportas como una princesa debería hacerlo

Sakura:- ¿Y eso es malo?

Sasuke:- Para mi si, no soy de los que siguen las reglas...

Sakura:- Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo sí no soy lo que busca?

Sasuke:- ¿Quien dijo que no?... Puede que seamos distintos pero... Esas diferencias suelen atraer a dos personas entre si

Sakura:- Esa lógica no tiene sentido...

Sasuke:- Tal vez si, tal vez no... ¿Qué te parece ir a recorrer los terrenos del Castillo?

Sakura:- Me parece una buena idea, nunca antes he estado aquí... Y me gustaría conocerlo...

Sasuke lleva a Sakura a pasear por los terrenos del castillo en caballo. Visitaron las ruinas del antiguo pueblo de White, recorrieron el White-gawa que separaba a Sukui-gawa y Jigoku-gawa, y visitaron la cascada Cristal. En los comienzos de la cascada Cristal se hallaba un viejo templo de las dos Diosas Supinâ, encargada del nacimiento y los acontecimientos de la vida cotidiana de los humanos, e Ima, encargada de medir la suerte y mala suerte de cada persona, y también donde se hablaba de una tercera Diosa, Shüryö, la que terminaba con la vida de las personas. Sakura y Sasuke entran al templo olvidado.

Sakura:- Me sorprende que aun siga en pie

Sasuke:- Hmp

Sakura:- Mira (acercándose a unas paredes con escrituras y pictogramas), cuentan la historias de Supinä e Ima... (Muy emocionada)

Sasuke:- ¿Quienes? (sin dar mucha importancia)

Sakura:- ¿Cómo es que no las conoces? Son las Diosas principales... Son las que se encargan del nacimiento y los acontecimientos de la vida de una persona...

Sasuke:- Y de la muerte también ¿no?

Sakura:- No, de eso se encarga Shüryö. Ella es la que decide cuando muere una persona... En esta parte dice... Supinä e Ima son las encargadas, también, de los comienzos, acontecimientos y finales de la vida política, religiosa y la vida amorosa... Antiguamente se colocaba bajo su protección la vida de los próximos soberanos y también el destino amoroso de estos...

Sasuke:- Acá dice algo de Shüryö (leyendo las escritoras), según esto... Desde hace mucho tiempo de ha visto ocasiones en las que ella se a entrometido en la vida de una persona... Una cicatriz en forma de flor identifica a quien a sido tocado por Shüryö. Su vida y amores llenos de tragedias estarán más una solución habrá...

Sakura:- ¿Qué solución?

Sasuke:- No dice... Esta borrado

Sakura:- _Una cicatriz en forma de flor... Igual que la que tengo... Será acaso que... No, imposible son solo leyendas_

Con forme pasaban los días Sakura y Sasuke se iban conociendo más y más.

Sakura:- Es inútil, Nana. Por más que trato no logro que sienta algo por mí. He sido lo más amable que he podido, he usado todo lo que me enseñaste y nada

Nana:- No pierdas las esperanzas, mi pequeña. Solo debes de esforzarte más, trata de conseguir información de la clase de chicas que le gustan

Sakura:- Es que… No es fácil, Nana. Es tan… Tan… Tan distinto

Nana:- ¿Distinto?

Sakura:- Si… No es como los otros príncipes, es más bien un anti-príncipes… No es un príncipe como se debes… No llegara a ser un buen Rey…

Nana:- ¿A que te refieres?

Sakura:- Es… Es demasiado atrevido, hace cosas que otros nunca harían. No le tiene miedo a nada… No respeta las reglas de cortesía ni nada de eso. Prefiere estar siempre divirtiéndose… Le gusta mucho viajar y conocer nuevas tierras… Se la pasa burlándose de mí… (Al recordarlo se enoja un poco) ¡Es insoportable! Y esa mirada (sentándose en su cama)… Es una combinación de tristeza y alegría… Hay veces que parece que no se encuentra conmigo… Es extraño… Bueno él mismo extraño

Nana:- ¿No será que te estas enamorando de él?

Sakura:- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! (algo sonrojada, baja la cabeza para ocultarlo) Nunca me enamoraría de alguien como él

Mientras

Hinata:- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué tal es la princesa? (hablando desde una esfera de trasmisión a larga y corta distancia)

Sasuke:- Es como dijiste… Es la indicada

Hinata:- ¿La princesa indicada… O la indicada para ser tu esposa?

Sasuke:- Un poco de ambos, pero… Perfecta para ser mi esposa… Es muy distinta a mí, pero es lo que buscaba en una chica… Aunque…

Hinata:- ¿Algo malo paso?

Sasuke:- Me temo que no soy de su tipo…

Hinata:- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke.- Porque a estado tratando de liberarse de casarse conmigo… He fingido que no siento nada por ella para ver si dejaba de hacer eso… Pero de nada ha servido… Sigue insistiendo en tratar de que haga lo que ella quiera

Hinata:- ¿Por qué te preocupas? Ya tenés todo planeado ¿no?

Sasuke:- Cierto… Pero… No me gusta que haga eso… Siendo como es, más que seguro que alguien más le dio la idea

Hinata:- A veces hay sirvientes que pueden ser peligrosos… Para esta clase de arreglos

Sasuke:- Más que probable que allá sido alguien de confianza para ella… Pero no importa, iré a hacer el arreglo. Hablaremos cuando todo allá acabado

Sasuke arregla una reunión con el Rey y Reina de Hogo

Rey:- ¿A qué se debe esta repentina reunión?

Sasuke:- Como ya saben, mi padre me ha dejado a cargo de este arreglo…

Reina:- Si, ya lo sabemos

Sasuke:- Durante este tiempo he estado conociendo a la princesa Sakura. Y he decidido… Casarme con ella

Rey y Reina:- ¿Qué?

Sasuke:- Solo después de casarme con ella haremos el tratado entre ambos Reinos

Reina:- ¿Esa es tu condición para el tratado?

Sasuke:- Si

Rey:- ¿Y será como es debido, sin favorecer a ningún Reino más que otro?

Sasuke:- Les doy me palabra de que no sucederá

Haras después, Sakura entra repentinamente a su habitación y se tira a su cama.

Nana:- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

Sakura:- Mi… Mi madre… Me dijo que- ¡Que tengo que casarme con Sasuke! (Ocultando su llanto con una almohada)

Nana:- Tranquilízate, mi pequeña. Y explícame a que se debe la decisión…

Sakura:- Es que… él dijo que- Solo hará el tratado si me caso con él (secándose las lagrimas). No tengo opción, más que hacerlo…

Nana:- No e preocupes, voy a estar contigo ahora y siempre, mi pequeña. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Sakura:- No se que haría sin ti, Nana (abrazándola)

Los preparativos para la boda comienzan inmediatamente. El día de la boda todo esta preparado y los pocos invitados ya están en el Castillo White.

Nana:- Bien, ya esta todo

Sakura:- Gracias, Nana (algo deprimida)

Nana:- ¿Estas bien?

Sakura:- No… Algo nerviosa… No… No quiero hacer esto… (Tratando de evitar llorar) ¿No hay forma de evitarlo? No quiero casarme de este modo…

Nana:- No te preocupes, mi pequeña… Todo saldrá bien… Ya lo veras…

Mientras ellas hablaban, alguien escuchaba su conversación

:- _Con que es ella la que ha estado metiéndole esas ideas a la muchacho_ (marchándose) _Tengo que decírselo a Sasuke lo más pronto posible_ (Al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, entra) ¡Sasuke! (agitada por correr)

Sasuke:- ¿Hinata, qué pasa? ¿Por qué entras así de repente y por qué estás tan agitada?

Hinata:- Ya se quien ha estado manipulando a Sakura

Sasuke.- ¿Eh? ¿Quien?

Hinata:- Su Nana... Y ha planeado algo… Le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, que todo saldría bien

Sasuke:- Ya veo… Concejal avisa a los caballeros que estén preparados

Concejal:- Si (marchándose)

Hinata:- No creo que ni los Reyes ni Sakura sepan lo que planea esa mujer

Sasuke:- Si…

La hora de la boda llego. La boda comenzó sin problemas, pero en mitad de la ceremonia

Padre:- … Que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

¿?1:- ¡Alto! (Entrando a la Iglesia con otra gente)

Un grupo de gente entra co armas a la Iglesia Eien no Hikari [Eterna Luz]

¿?2:- Esta unión nunca sucederá… (Realizando unos disparos a diversas partes)

Varios de los invitados se tiran al suelo para evitar resultar heridos. Mientras otros, tratando de detener a la gente que habían entra, reciben heridas de disparos en los forcejeos para arrebatarles las armas.

¿?3:- Acabaremos con esto (disparando hacia Sakura)

Sasuke:- ¡No! (Poniéndose como escudo. Recibe el dispara dirigido a Sakura) Ahg… (Cayendo de rodillas al suelo)

Sakura:- Sasuke… (Horrorizada por lo que sucedía. Y sorprendida por lo que Sasuke había hecho) ¿Por qué hiciste esa locura? (Con lagrimas en los ojos que comienzan a caer por sus mejillas, mientras se acerca a Sasuke preocupada por su herida)

Sasuke:- No… No podía permitir que te lastimaran (poniendo su mano en la herida)

Sakura:- No… No debiste hacerlo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiese matado? (Sin poder detener sus lagrimas, llena de preocupaciones y culpa a la vez)

Sasuke:- No tienes que preocuparte, soy fuerte… ¡Hinata ahora!

Hinata:- (Apareciendo por la puerta principal de la Iglesia) ¡Si! ¡A ellos!

Los caballeros entran rápidamente a la Iglesia y atrapan al grupo terrorista que había atentado contra la vida de Sakura, y los causantes de la herida de Sasuke.

Sakura:- (Una vez más tranquila. Pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿Por qué querían matarme?

Hinata:- Por ordenes de ella (trayendo atada a la Nana de Sakura). Fue ella la que planeo todo esto

Sakura:- Nana… ¿Por qué?

Hinata:- Porque es una espía de otro Reina, al cual no le conviene este matrimonio. Con tu muerte hubiera evitado que su Reina se viera afectada y a su vez, te habría liberado de la boda… Aunque su objetivo principal era por su Reino

Sakura:- Siempre… Me estuviste usando… Y ahora… (Mirando a Sasuke) Por mi culpa estas herido

Hinata:- No te culpes, no te diste cuenta

Sasuke:- Además ya suponía que alguien te daba esas ideas… Seremos distintos pero se que no serias capaza de hacer eso

Sakura:- ¿Cómo lo sabias? Hace poco que nos conocimos

Sasuke:- Ya te lo dije, somos distintos… Eres todo lo que no soy. Yo haría algo como eso pero tú no

Rey de Hogo:- ¡Guardias! ¡Llévense a esa traidora y a sus cómplices! Pagaras por lo que has hecho

Nana:- Ja ¿Crees que esas palabras me dan miedo? Por más que muera el destino de ella ya esta marcado… ¡Nunca será feliz mientras lleve la marca de Shüryö! ¡Nunca!

Rey de Hogo:- ¡Llévenselos!

Sakura:- _Es verdad... Nadie puede ser feliz mientras lleve esta marca… Fue mi culpa… ¡Fue mi culpa que lastimaran a Sasuke!_ (Comienza a llorar nuevamente)

:- Será mejor tratar esa herida, Señor (Ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse)

Sasuke:- No… La boda no termino (tratando de levantarse)

Sakura:- (Sonriendo para ocultar su tristeza) Sasuke… No quiero que te pase nada malo…

Sasuke:- Antes nos casamos (Tomándose de la mano de Sakura para levantarse, al hacerlo queda cerca de Sakura. Se acerca más a Sakura y le susurra al oído) No dejare que escapes… Nos casaremos… Sin importar nada

Sakura:- (Sorprendida por el comentario que Sasuke le susurro) _¿Cómo… Cómo supo lo que pensaba?... ¿Cómo supo que pensaba escapar?_

Sasuke:- Continuemos con la boda

:- S- Si

Sakura:- Pero tu herida…

Sasuke:- (Poniéndose en posición para continuar con la boda. Toma a Sakura para continuar con la boda. E ese momento le vuelve a susurrar al oído) Se que quieres escapar para no lastimar a nadie más… Pero no te dejare… (Mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Te conozco lo suficiente y no pienso apartarme de ti en ningún momento

Sakura:- (Sonrojada) _No importa lo que haga… Él sabrá lo que pienso… Realmente… Somos la otra mitad del otro…_ E- Esta bien, continuemos… _No me queda de otra que rendirme… Solo por ahora… Encontrare el modo de irme… Y buscar una solución para esta maldición_

La boda continua como Sasuke pidió. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Sasuke fue llevado a curarse la herida t con el fue su, ya, esposa Sakura.

:- Iré por agua (tomando una vasija)

Sakura:- No, iré yo… (Tomando la vasija que tenia la sirviente)

:- Pero

Sakura:- Pero nada. Quédate aquí por sí te necesitan. No voy a tardar (yéndose con la vasija en la mano)

Minutos después.

Sakura:- Listo (tomando la vasija llena de agua) _Aprovechare este momento para escapar… Así podré encontrar una cura para esta marca…_

Sakura se dirige a la habitación donde Sasuke era curado, mientras buscaba a algún sirviente. Cuando creía que no tendría suerte en su búsqueda, encuentra a una sirviente a la cual ordena llevar la vasija para Sasuke; apenas la sirviente desapareció, Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo lo necesario para un viaje. Tomo una valija y guardo viejos vestidos, algunas joyas que su padre le había regalado y dinero que tenía guardado.

Sabía perfectamente que su viaje podría durara bastante tiempo y que probablemente tendría que salir de las tierras que conocía o le pertenecían a su familia. También tenia muy en cuenta que más allá de esas tierra, desconocidas para ella, se hallaban los enemigos de su amado Reino y de las tierras de su esposo, del Reino Hakai, por lo que debía de aparentar ser una simple viajera, apenas tubo todo listo, preparo su caballo y huyo rápidamente dejando atrás todo lo que amaba y la seguridad de un hogar.

Mientras tanto

Sasuke:- Quiero ver a mi esposa

:- Si

:- N- No esta, Señor

Sasuke:- ¡¿Qué?

:- Fue por agua para usted y no regreso. Una criada trajo la vasija con agua

Sasuke:- ¡Tráiganla inmediatamente!

:- ¡Si- Si, Señor! (Marchándose)

Sasuke:- _Que no allá escapado, que no allá escapado_

Tras pasados unos minutos, ninguno de los criados logro dar con la princesa.

Sasuke:- (Entrando a la sala de reuniones, en donde se hallaba su padre y los padres de Sakura) Sakura desapareció…

Rey de Hogo:- ¡¿Qué?

Reina de Hogo:- Imposible, debería estar en su habitación

Sasuke:- No esta… ¡No esta en ninguna parte del Castillo!

Rey de Hakai:- ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Cómo es posible que la esposa de mi hijo allá desaparecido?

Sasuke:- Todo es por culpa de su Nana

Rey de Hogo:- ¿Cómo?

Sasuke:- Con lo que dijo sobre su marca… Ella… Ella fue a buscar una solución

Rey de Hakai:- ¡Guardias!

Guardia:- (Entrando a la sala) ¿Si, su majestad?

Rey de Hakai:- ¡Busquen a la princesa de Hogo en los alrededores del Castillo!

Rey de Hogo:- ¡También en los puentes de Hogo y Hakai! ¡Encuentren a la princesa!

Guardia:- ¡Si! (Marchándose rápidamente)

Los días fueron pasando y las preocupaciones de los Reyes de Hogo y de Sasuke iban aumentando al no dar con Sakura.

Sasuke:- (Levantándose de donde se hallaba sentado) ¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto! (Yéndose)

Hinata:- ¡Espera! (Yendo detrás de él) ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sasuke:- Iré a buscarla

Hinata:- No puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso.

Sasuke:- ¡No me importa!

Ambos llegan al establo, en donde Sasuke comienza a preparar a su caballo para ir en busca de Sakura.

Hinata:- No puedes irte tan repentinamente. No sabes en donde buscarla ¿Cómo vas a encontrarla? Además no llevas nada… ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en encontrarla? No puedes irte así… Antes debes preparar todo…

Sasuke.- La voy a buscar en cualquier parte…

¿?:- Creo que se en donde pueda estar

Sasuke:- (Mirando al muchacho) ¿Y tu quien eres?

¿?:- Soy el amigo de la infancia de Sakura…

Hinata:- Naruto Uzumaki, Príncipe de Parie… El Reino aliado de Hogo…

Sasuke:- ¿Con qué Uzumaki Naruto, eh? ¿Y bien… Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?

Naruto:- En el templo de Ima…

Sasuke:- ¿Ima?

Hinata:- Es una de las Diosas… Pero… Su templo se encuentra fuera de las tierras de ambos Reinos, incluso de las tierras del Castillo White… Ir a esas tierras es muy peligroso y más después de lo que sucedió en la boda…

Naruto:- Ima es la única que puede deshacerse de la maldición que recae sobre Sakura…

Sasuke:- ¿Cómo llego?

Hinata:- ¡¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes ir a esas tierras y menos si vas solo! ¡Es muy peligros!

Sasuke:- Iré donde sea posible para encontrar a Sakura…

Hinata:- Habla con los Reyes… No puedes irte solo… Podrías morir antes de encontrarla… O morir ambos al regreso…

Sasuke:- No me importa… Encontrare el modo de regresar con ella…

Naruto:- ¿Realmente lo aras?

Sasuke:- Si

Naruto:- … Toma el camino del Dragón… Una vez hallas cruzado el puente Lapislázuli hallaras el templo.

Sasuke:- Lo encontré en el camino…

Naruto:- No… Sakura debe haber tomado los caminos antiguos para evitar ser encontrado tanto por los enemigos que por los enviados de Hogo y Hakai… Sí tomas el camino llegaras en pocos días al templo, es probable que ella este por llegar… Pero si te apresuras la encontraras en el templo…

Sasuke:- (Subiendo al caballo) Si (yéndose)

Hinata.- ¡E- Espera!

Hinata lo llama tratando de tenerlo pero es inútil. Sasuke se marcha en busca de Sakura, dejando la seguridad del Castillo.

Hinata:- No es posible… Se fue… ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

Naruto:- Se hubiera ido de todos modos (marchándose)

Hinata:- Pero… _No es momento de esto… Tengo que avisarle al Rey… Sasuke puede estar yendo a la cueva del lobo_

Hinata se dirige rápidamente al castillo para comunicarles al Rey de Hakai y a los Reyes de Hogo todo lo que había sucedido. Inmediatamente los Reyes mandaron algunos soldado para proteger a Sasuke y, a su vez, ayudarlo a encontrar a Sakura.

Mientras tanto.

Sakura:- _Falta poco para llegar… Corrí con suerte de que no me reconociera la poca gente con la que me cruce… Además nadie conoce este camino… Excepto… Naruto… No creo que lo halla dicho…_ Mmm… Son unos cuatro y van dos… Y, dos y medio directo… Casi tres… Más otros… ¡Hay que apresurar paso, Black! (Hablándole a su caballo) Sino llegaran antes de nosotros… _Les llevo ventaja pero… Me he tomado el camino largo… Tal vez Naruto pensó que tome el otro… Y les dijo el camino del Dragón Lapislázuli… Sí llegara a ser ese el caso… Podrían llegar antes que nosotros_ Si continuamos con este ritmo llegaremos antes… Para cuando lleguen al templo… Nosotros ya nos habremos ido…

Tras unos dos días sin descansar ni detenerse, Sakura logra llegar al templo de la Diosa Ima. Sakura ingresa al templo mirando de un lado al otro para observar el templo, sus los innumerables detalles y las estatuas de diversos tamaños, y a su vez, buscando alguna sacerdotisa de Ima.

Sakura:- _No veo a ninguna sarcedotisa…_

¿?:- (Detrás de Sakura) ¿Si?

Sakura se asusta por la repentina llegada de la, que supuso ella, sacerdotisa. No había oído sus pasos en ningún momento, ni tampoco había oído abrirse alguna de las tantas puertas que había pasado mientras admiraba el templo.

Sakura:- (Dándose la vuelta) Buenos días

¿?:- Buenos días

Sakura:- Ne- Necesitara saber como… ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de Hana no Burando?

¿?:- ¿Hana no Burando?

Sakura:- Se que la Diosa Ima es capaza de acabar con esa marca…

¿?:- ¿Y por qué quiere deshacerse de la marca? ¿Acaso es para su comodidad?

Sakura:- No… No lo hago por mí… No- No quiero que… Por mi culpa otras personas sufran… No quiero que mis seres queridos sean lastimados… Nunca antes me había preocupado por esta marca, incluso creí que era una marca de nacimiento… Pero hace poco me entere de lo que realmente era… Y fue en el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que era… Que también me di cuenta de que esta marca podía llegar a lastimar a mis seres queridos

¿?:- ¿Cómo es eso?

Sakura:- Siempre supuse algo… Pero nunca se me mostró la verdad como hace poco… Fue en el momento en el que estuve a punto de perder a la única persona que logro entenderme completamente en tan poco tiempo… Me di cuenta de que no eran coincidencias como yo creía… No quiero que ninguno de mis seres queridos pase por eso… E esa la razón por la que quiero intentar de liberarme de esta marca…

¿?:- ¿No lo hacer por vos?

Sakura:- No… Lo hago por ellos… Solo me importan ellos…

¿?:- ¿Estas muy segura de que es lo que deseas?

Sakura:- Si… Muy segura…

¿?:- Sí estas segura de que es lo deseas, esta bien. Te ayudare a deshacerte de la marca que te dejo mi hermana…

Sakura:- _¿Hermana...? No es posible... ¿Ella es… I- Ima?_

¿?:- … Para que la felicidad llegue a ti… La marca desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre…

Varias horas después. Sasuke logra llegar al templo con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura en el.

Sasuke:- (Bajando del caballo) Ese es el caballo de Sakura (Acercándose al caballo para observarlo mejor) Si es…

Guardia 1:- La princesa debe de estar adentro, Señor

Sasuke ingresa rápidamente al templo. Al entra se encuentra a Sakura tirada en el centro del templo enfrente de la estatua de la Diosa Ima.

Guardia 2:- Busquen un carruaje para llevar a la princesa

Guardias:- Si (yéndose)

Sasuke:- (Tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos) Sakura…

Sakura:- (Abriendo los ojos. Observando a Sasuke) Sasuke…

Sasuke:- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas tirada en el suelo?

Sakura:- No- No lo recuerdo… Solo… Solo recuerdo la voz de una mujer… Que me decía que la marca desaparecería…

Sasuke:- ¿La marca?

Sakura:- La marca de mi hombro (al mirar su hombre se da cuenta de que ya no se hallaba la marca en forma de pétalo de flor de cerezo) Desapareció (Mirando a Sasuke)

Al ver a Sasuke se da cuenta de que detrás de él se hallaba la estatua de la Diosa Ima.

Sakura.- Fue la Diosa Ima… La que rompió el hechizo… (Con su mirada fija en la estatua)

Sasuke:- (Viendo la estatua de la Diosa) _Gracias_ (Mirando a Sakura) Es hora de regresar, todos están muy preocupados

Sakura:- Si (Levantándose con la ayuda de Sasuke y uno de los guardias que se habían quedado con ellos. Mirando a la estatua de la Diosa) _Gracias por haberme liberado… Muchas gracias…_

Guardia 3:- Encontramos un carruaje para sus Majestades

Sakura:- ¿Eh? No es necesario, puedo ir en mi caballo

Sasuke:- No, iremos en carruaje… Debes descansar después de todo lo que pasaste…

Sakura:- Pero…

Sasuke:- Y no me insistas, de nada servirá (sonriéndole)

Sakura:- Si esos son los deseos de mi esposo… (Devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Todos los momentos de tristeza que Sakura había pasado quedaron olvidados con los buenos momentos que paso con su esposo Sasuke. La paz entre ambos Reinos había regresado después de varios siglos de guerra, y la leyendo de "La Cicatriz de la Princesa" paso de generación en generación entre los Reinos y otros lejanos. Para hacerles saber a todos aquellos que llevaran esa maldición con ellos que, sin importar lo que hubieran pasado, era posible liberarse del hechizo y volver a renacer, y tener una vida llena de felicidad.


End file.
